warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Angel
Synopsis Joxer, in the snow, confronts Amarice, and says he's been having nightmares about Xena and Gabrielle. Amarice points to the bodies on the crosses. Joxer falls to his knees, with tears on his cheeks. Eli comes up and says they all loved Xena and Gabrielle very much. Joxer says he wants to take their bodies back home to Greece. Amarice says the Romans won't allow that. Joxer insists he's going to do it anyway, and Amarice agrees to help him. Xena and Gabrielle, in white togas and Clairol hair, (but no wings), sit on what apparently is the intermediate waiting grounds between heaven and hell. A light approaches, and a herd of angels comes floating down. The angels take first Gabrielle and head up, and then other angels take Xena and head up. Black specks rise up from below, and the angels get all upset about the approaching demons. The demons make the angels drop first Gabrielle and then Xena. Gabrielle cries out for Xena, and Xena tries to fall toward Gabrielle. They almost touch hands when somebody grabs Xena. Demon Callisto grabs Xena. Gabrielle keeps falling, yelling for Xena. Xena and Callisto exchange blows. Archangel Michael grabs Xena and his avenging Archangel army come to help, too. Michael tells Xena that her friend has been taken to hell. Xena explains that can't be right. Michael says they'll go after her and she'll be okay as long as she doesn't eat the pomegranite seed, er, the fruits of hell. Xena says she's come this far with Gabrielle; she ain't stopping now. So she tries to fall down to hell, but Michael catches her. Xena tells him their souls are destined to be together, and she won't lose her now. Gabrielle wakes up in hell, with Callisto beside her. Callisto tries to tempt Gabrielle to eat the fruits of hell so Gabrielle will become a demon. Xena and Gabrielle's bodies hang on their respective crosses. Amarice slits a few Roman throats. Eli and Joxer cut down Xena. Amarice and Joxer cut down Gabrielle. Michael takes Xena to a cave and tells Xena she has to walk through it, to make a choice. Xena sees fire and she sees water. The archangels wait impatiently outside. Xena, all on fire, comes out. She has walked through the fire of purification and then she plunges into the water of purification for final cleansing. She emerges as Xena, Archangel, in armor and dark wings (the archangels have dark wings). Amarice cuts a lock of Xena's hair and swears to honor the memory of the Warrior Princess. She turns on Eli and tells him all of this is his fault, because he turned Gabrielle into a whimpering wimp and she wouldn't fight or anything until it was too late. Xena learns from Michael that if Gabrielle has gone to far down the roads of demonland, Xena can sacrifice her own "light" to save Gabrielle's soul. But it condemns her to be a demon for eternity and her soul won't be reborn or anything. Callisto has some of the other demons hold Gabrielle down and force food in her throat. Gabrielle gets a taste and then eats more and grows horns. Gabrielle tells Callisto she probably enjoyed watching her family burn because it allowed her to turn into a bitch. The archangels arrive in hell to rescue Gabrielle. Xena and Callisto fight. Michael grabs Gabrielle. Xena and Callisto fight some more. Xena chops off Callisto's wing. Callisto tells Xena she'll hate Xena forever because of what she did to her family and what she turned her into. Xena has great compassion and says no, and gives Callisto her light. Michael throws Gabrielle into the purification waters, and Gabrielle emerges all sparkly clean. Michael tells Gabrielle that Xena gave herself up to save one of the damned. Gabrielle can't believe it. Downstairs, though, Demon Xena sets herself up as a leader, and encourages her new troops to get ready to take paradise. Gabrielle meets Callisto, now Touched By An Angel. Callisto is as she would have been had Xena not killed her family. Gabrielle tells Callisto that she shouldn't be in heaven; she murdered Gabrielle's husband and many innocent people. Callisto says she doesn't remember any of that stuff. Michael tells Gabrielle that Xena chose to suffer in Callisto's place. He says he's very worried about the fighting now, because Xena would have been a match for Michael even before she became an archangel. Joxer and Amarice have the bodies in a cave or a basement. They talk about burying the bodies there because the Romans are after them and they don't think they can get the bodies back to Greece. In heaven, the angels all arm themselves. Michael tells Gabrielle that the only way to stop Xena is to chop her into little pieces and let all those little pieces spend time in eternity. Gabrielle says she'll do what she has to to stop Xena. Michael takes Gabrielle to the purification cave. Gabrielle finds Callisto in the purification cave. They talk. Gabrielle says Callisto is evil to the core and always will be. But then Gabrielle forgives Callisto and they have a Moment. Gabrielle's forgiveness purifies her soul and she gets a cool uniform like Xena used to have. The demons are coming though; no time for mirrors! Gabrielle sets herself up as bait for Xena. Xena and Gabrielle talk; Xena tries to get Gabrielle to join her in hell. She tells Gabrielle that their love transcends heaven and hell. Then Xena pleads with Gabrielle not to let her walk through hell alone. The angels all come and everybody fights. Callisto watches. Xena flies after Gabrielle, who heads upward as a way of drawing Xena off of Michael. Xena and Gabrielle fight. Eli sits by a tree and prays aloud. His friends are dead, it's his fault. The way of love wasn't for Gabrielle. He suffers and cries. Xena and Gabrielle fight. Callisto has little sparkly things come over her. Callisto the angel goes to Eli and tells him to go to Xena and Gabrielle's bodies. Xena and Gabrielle fight. Eli goes to the bodies and prays over them. Xena and Gabrielle fight. Gabrielle falls to the battle ground. Eli prays. Callisto joins him and touches the bodies with him, giving him the power of resurrection. Demon Xena pickes up Archangel Gabrielle and goes to the precipice, ready to jump over. Michael screams "No!" Gabrielle pleads, "Don't!" They all fall over the precipice, but before they hit bottom they all vaporize. The bodies wake up. Michael and Angel Callisto watch. Callisto moves in and touches Xena, (either healing her broken back or making a baby, or something). Michael tells Callisto it's time for her to meet her family, and there's a happy reunion scene. Gabrielle tells Xena they are going to be together for eternity. Xena agrees. Memorable quotes * Gabrielle: Callisto! When Xena burned you're family, did you see the fire? Did you? Did you smell their flesh sizzling? You know what I think? You wanted them to die so you'd have a reason to be a bitch! Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle * Hudson Leick as Callisto * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Jennifer Sky as Amarice * Tim Omundson as Eli * Charles Mesure as Archangel Michael * David de Lautour as Lief * Angela Gribben as Laura * Tamati Rice as Raphael * Jim McLarty as Pankos * Lee Jane Foreman as Arleia Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes * Callisto has cloven hooves, but during the distance shot of her and Angel-Xena fighting, she has feet. Disclaimer * Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned.